


this magic spell you cast

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gift Giving, Magical, Married Life, Mirror Sex, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Shorts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Bill/Fleur short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the English version of 'La Vie En Rose' - Edith Piaf.

1.  Table of Contents

2.  'Nobody is watching' for anon

3.  'Gifts' for anon

4.  'Coffee Shop AU' for renateseline

5.  'Regency AU' for renateseline

6.  "Living Out our Love Song" for marvelfan35

7.  'La Vie En Rose' for hug-bubble

8.   ***** 'Oral Sex; Mirror Sex' for anon

9.  'Cosmos' for lucdarling


	2. 'No one is watching' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storymatic Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff, Married Life

Bill closed the door, locking it behind them in a flurry of charm-work that he’d been sorting through in his head for nearly the entire trip to Shell Cottage.  

Fleur removed her hat, tucking it under her arm as she looked around the cozy dwelling.  

“I’m sorry it’s not bigger…” he apologized.  

“Bill…” she cooed, turning to face him.  She reached out for her husband, her hand grazing the scarred side of his face.  “I have only asked you for one thing, mon amour…what was it again?”  She arched an eyebrow in faux confusion.  

“Five minutes alone?” He chuckled at that before murmuring, “I think I can manage that now…”  He leaned in to press his lips to hers, kissing his wife in their foyer.  

 


	3. 'Gifts' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Gift Giving, Fluff

Fleur presented him with the gift, two months after Christmas, not at all as flawless as it had seemed in the dull morning light when she’d wrapped it up that day.  

A scarf.  In Gryffindor scarlet. With glistening gold fringe.  

In the bold light of day, she could see the skipped stitches.  The way it was thicker at one end than at the other.  And she wanted to rip it back from his hands.  Go back over it and finish it properly.  Her Bill deserved better than this.    

But he grinned, wrapping it around his neck a few times.  “It’s perfect, my love.  Je t’aime.”  

“Bill…it is…” she sighed midway through her sentence.  “It eez ‘ideous. You deserve better, mon coeur.”  

“Nonsense.  It’s perfect because you made it for me.  And there is love in every stitch.  It will keep me warm when you cannot.”  

“When have I ever failed to keep you warm?” she asked, arching an eyebrow teasingly.  He chuckled and let her pull him close by the ends of the scarf.  “Perhaps, you should…wear me?  And then wear ze scarf? And we’ll see which keeps you warmer?  Hmm?”  

“I think that sounds like a perfect way to spend the morning.”  

 


	4. 'Coffee Shop AU' for renateseline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Coffee Shop AU, Muggle AU

“What will you have, love?”  He smiled at her and Fleur melted.  He was spinning the cup, tossing it and grabbing it behind his back.  Show-boating for her.  Likely not just for her, but in that moment, she could pretend, couldn’t she?

“Just a black coffee…” she said with a smile.  

“Just black?  Nothing special I can do for you?”  His nametag said Bill.  And his eyes said trouble.  

Fleur blushed and shook her head. “No, I am a woman of simple tastes.”  

He poured the coffee into a mug, sliding it over to her.  “In that case…perhaps I could…take you out later?  I’ve never met a woman of simple tastes.  I might be to your liking.”  

She found herself nodding, accepting his number scribbling onto a napkin.   

 


	5. 'Regency AU' for renateseline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Regency AU, Magical Powers

“Monsieur Weasley, cursebreaker at Gringotts…”  the maid read from his card.  “I’ll inform Mlle Delacour, would you like to wait in the drawing room?”  

He nodded once, a smile pricking at the corners of his mouth as he followed the maid, who left him alone in the overly-decorated room.  He was too nervous to sit down, opting to instead bounce on his toes and look at a particularly interesting painting.

He could hear the rapid French being spoken up the stairs through the cracked door.  He tugged on his waistcoat and waited for Fleur to open the door and greet him.  

“Monsieur Weasley…” she burst through the door in a flurry of blue skirts, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw him.  “Bill…” Her hands came up to cover her mouth.  “You’re Monsieur Weasley?  I zought you were…you were…I had no idea you were a cursebreaker.  I…”  

“I have no intention of giving away your secret, Mademoiselle…”  He did smile then, in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.  “I was simply wondering why I hadn’t seen you back at Gringott’s…I’ve missed you.”  

She pressed her lips together.  “If my father were to discover I was learning…a trade?  He would be furious.”  

Bill took a deep breath.  “I suppose he should not discover it, in that case.”  

“What interest do you have in my learning a trade, Mr. Weasley?”  

He smiled.  “I do rather enjoy your company, Fleur.”  

She pursed her lips before smiling back.  “I rather enjoy yours, Bill.”  

 


	6. 'Living Out Our Love Song' for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Living Out Our Love Song' by Jason Michael Carroll
> 
> Fluff

Bill ran his fingers through her hair.  “Did you ever think we’d be here?”  

Fleur raised her eyebrows quizzically.  “Where, mon amour? In zhis house? Right zhis moment?”

Chuckling softly, he leaned down to kiss her lips.  “Not specifically…but…here watching our children running around the yard…happy and together?”  

“I always zhought we would be here, Bill.  You are zhe fool who zhought I would not want you.”  

“Do you still?”  

She blushed and grinned up at him.  “Toujours.”   

 


	7. 'La Vie En Rose' for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'La Vie En Rose' by Edith Piaf
> 
> Fluff

The sun streamed in through the window, bringing out the golden accents in Bill’s hair and beard.  Fleur sighed happily and tugged the blankets up to cover the both of them.  

“ _Bonjour, ma Fleur_ …” he rasped, sleep still clinging to the edges of his voice.  

“Good morning…” she trilled softly, pressing her lips to his throat.  “I love waking up wiz’ you,  _mon amour_ …”

And he smiled that sleepy smile he had, further igniting the warmth in her heart. 

 


	8. *'Oral Sex; Mirror Sex' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Oral Sex, Mirror Sex

Fleur winked up at him before sucking him into her mouth.  

Bill’s breath hissed out between his teeth and he gripped handfuls of the bedspread beneath him, his toes curling into the carpet on the floor.  

His gaze flickered up slightly, spying the back of Fleur’s head in the mirror.  The long line of her bare back, the soft curve of her buttocks as she rested on her knees.  Her head bobbed in his lap and he moaned softly, unable to keep quiet in lieu of the view and the sensations she was causing.  

“Fleur…darling…I…”

 


	9. 'Cosmos' for lucdarling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Cosmos' by tATu. 
> 
> Fluff

Bill’s flat in Diagon Alley was small.  Tiny.  Miniscule.  

He almost blushed when he brought Fleur inside for the first time, wishing he could take her somewhere that deserved her beauty.  Someplace large and sweeping with windows and opulence. 

“Oh Bill…” she whispered, taking a few steps inside.  

“It’s not much, I know that…” he coughed.  “It’s…rather on the small side…”

“I love eet!” she purred, her long legs crossing the floor in a few strides to wrap her arms around his neck.  “Zhis is so cozy…I can be as close to you as I want to be…” She rubbed the tip of her nose against his.  

“You…you like it?” Bill asked uncertainly, still unsure.  

Nodding, she looked down slightly.  “‘Ave you brought many other…women here?” she asked.  

He shook his head with a smirk.  “Only you.”

“Eet is special zhen.   _I_  am special, no?”  

“So, so special, Fleur…” he breathed, leaning down to press his lips to hers.  

 


End file.
